nuit de pleine lune
by yokai17
Summary: Goruko un doujinshi changer en SasuNaru


dans le village de Konoha ce trouve que des demi-homme demi-animau (comme les loups garou demi-homme demi-loup)

il reste toujours sous apparence hummaine sauve les nuit de pleine lune ou il ce transforme en ce qu'il sont vraiment, lors que la lunemontrais le bout de son nez les gens de la ville ce transformasi en leur veritable forme et senvoyais en l'air acause de la lune qui les exitais

Naruto Uzumaki garcon de 18 ans, démi-renard, cheveux blond, yeux bleu azure

Sasuke Uchiwa garcon de 19 ans, démi-loup, cheveux noir tout comme ces yeux qui reflette les tenebre

Naruto ce tromenais dans les rues de konoha pour etre tranquille ce soir quand quelqu'un l'attrapas par derrière

... : ta trouver un partenaire... si tu veux tu peu essayer avec moi  
Naruto repoussse Sasuke: je tes deja dit que je ne le ferais qu'avec la personne que j'aime  
Sasuke enèrver: arretre de parler comme un gamin il n'y a personne qui ne veuillle s'accoupler la pleine lune  
Naruto ce retourne: peu importe je ne le ferais pas(part)

plus tard(10-15 minutes)

Homme: la pleine lune sera bientot la vous faite comme d'habitude  
Sasuke: bon je vasi aller voir chez Naruto si il est rentrée

la pleine monta dans le ciel et les corp changais des queue de chien ou d'autre pouvais pousser au debut des fesse et les sein de femme devanais souvent plus gros tout dependent de l'animal quelle etait

Naruto  
des oreille lui avait pousser sur le dessus de la tete, une queue toutffu lui avais pousser arrivent en dessous des genoux, son corp devanais plus muscler et il gagnais quelque centimetre,il seratrouvasi en boxer acause qu'il poutais des pantalons et un chandaille moulant aujourd'hui, son torse dénudé pouvais laisser vour sa fourure qui avasi pousser sur ces bras, des griff lui avait aussi pousser

Sasuke  
avait grandi de plusieures centimetre concorps etais lui aussi devenu plus muscler et de la fourure lui avais pousser le long des bras et des épaule, des griffe sur le bout de ces doigts, sa queue etais droite comme celle dunchien et des cros lui avais pousser, haureusement pour lui il n'avais pas n'y de pantalon moulant ce retrouvent torse nu

-  
Sasuke alla chez Naruto, une fois arriver il cogna a la porte ou seul le silence lui repondi, voyant que Naruto n'etais pas la il alla cogner a la porte de Iruka, qui lui parlait en plein ebat avec Kakashi de la fenetre

Iruka: il n'est pas encore ren...ahh!...rentre mmh!  
Sasuke: pas encore?  
Kakashi: non et a l' heures qu'il est il doit etre dans la meme position qu'Iruka  
Iruka: haa! plus fort Kakashi  
Sasuke: le seul qui sera le partenais de Naruto ce sera moi  
Iruka: bon...haa!...chance...huum...oui la  
Kakashi: aurevoir Sasuke

Naruto était dans la foret en boxer accoter a un arbre

Naruto essoufler: ...Sasuke va etre furieux si il passe par chez moi

il regarda son membre dresser

 _Sasuke: arretre de parler comme un gamin..._

Naruto: c'est deja devenu comme ca...(il passa une main sous son dernier vetement) il insiste insiste pour sortire avec moi, alors que c'est un dou juan...ces qu'un menteure

 _Sasuke: si tu veux tu peu essayer avec moi_

Naruto accelere les vas et viens: ha...Sasuke..hum ha

après avoir repousser aumoin 17 femmes en plein ebat qui voulait que Sasuke se joindre a eux, il arriva au abort de la foret lors qu'il arriva il marcha sur une branche qui ce cassa et entendi les drognement de deux personne ce troucene dans un buisson une a quatre patte les jambe droite, se faissent penetrer et l'autre legeremenr pencher pret a le soulever quand Sasuke semplait les avoir déranger

pret a soulever lui a quatre patte-Seme: Grrrr  
lui a quatre patte-Uke tremble: Aha  
sasuke: Désoler

lors quil commenca a partir il tourma la tete regardent les homme deriere lui, le seme etais debout tenent sa prois par les cuisses la sollent a son dos et la penetrent plus fort

uke: ha!..Yaa!..c'est bon...ahh!...

Sasuke alla directement dans la foret voyant que Naruto ne ce trouvais pas dasn le village

Sasuke: bon sang si je ne le trouve pas je ne pourrais plus me retenir

Naruto était maintenant nue somme un ver a genous une main au sol et l'autre sur son intimiter toujours fièrement dresser, son bras qui l'embechais de tombe a terre le lache le torce a moitier coller au sol en possition de total soumition

Naruto : Haa!..Nmm!

il lecha sa queue arrière avant de la laisser venir glisser contre son autre intimiter, lors quelle commenca a se glisser a l'interieur, il lacha son entre jambre

Naruto: Ah...c'est bon...ah...Mnn..Och...Sas'ke

un bruissement fit sursaute Naruto qui beplassa ca queque entre ces jamble comme tout animau apeuré et aussi parce que ces genent de ce retrouver a poil devant quelqu'un

Naruto: Sa...Sasu...Sasuke?!  
Sasuke: huff...je tes enfin trouver baka  
Naruto tenent ces bras contre lui dans le but de la cacher:O/O pour...pourquoi faire?!  
Sasuke furax: tu tes en faite cacher dans un endroit pareille  
Naruto: hein  
Sasuke plaque Naruto a l'arbre derriere lui: asser de ce jeux de cache-cache je vasi devenir cinglé

Sasuke embrassa Naruto d'une facon bestial et plein d'amour...quand Sasuke entendi un petit gemisement venir de Naruto et y mis plus de determination

Naruto sentent son erection doubler:*qu...qu...quoi pas ca, ca commence a faire mal *  
Sasuke arreta le baiser par manque d'air: vraiment faire ce genre de chose dasn ton coin...  
Naruto: par ce que ces la pleine lune  
Sasuke: tu a crie mon nom a l'instant je me trompe  
Naruto:*il a entendu ca* huh  
Sasuke ecarte les jambles de Naruto: ces bon alors ecarte simblement tes jambes  
Naruto: att...  
Sasuke presse sur le glan: vraiment j'ai envie de te devorer en n'en crever(le leche avant de le prendre en douche)  
Naruto: Aah...Hyaah!...Ah non mmmh!(un frisson lui parcouru le corp) ah aah!...(esseille de repousser Sasuke)...je viens

Sasuke ne ce retira pas, mais auguementa la cadence ce qui fis éjaculer Naruto

Sasuke ce redressa auta son panthalon avant de lui montrer sa verge tendu de desire: Naruto la miene aussi, moi aussi je n'en peu plus

Sasuke couche Naruto au sol de maniere a faire le la posture du 69, Sasuke sur Naruto qui a son toure sucais l'intimiter de l'uchiwa

Sasuke: tu es tellement adorable Naruto

Sasuke reva les fesse de Naruto de maniere a ce que son dos forme une demi-lune lècha l'anus de son presque amant

Naruto: Sasuke...ah ne lèche pas comme ah ca  
Sasuke met son intimiter dans la bouche de Naruto: prends le serieusement et concentre-toi

il incèra un doits en Naruto tout en prenent soin de ne pas blesser Naruto avec cer griffe

Naruto: Uaah...Sasuke...mmmh

Sasuke changa de place tout en laissent Naruto dans sa position soulevent un peu plus le deriere de Naruto en n'y incerent un deuxième doits

Naruto: ah uch  
Sasuke: tu aimes ca n'es ce pas, mais j'ai encore besoin de l'elargir  
Naruto: ah! non Aah! je n'en peu plus  
Sasuke regard plein de desire: ...(accelere les vas et viens)  
Naruto: me...ah!...Sasu...ke...arrèt..re ah!  
Sasuke ce met en position: bon sang les bruits que tu pousse son vraiment exitants...juste a l'entendre j'ai envi de venir  
Naruto: meuteur non

Sasuke avais a peine insèrer son glan en Naruto que...

Naruto avais tourner la tete et avais les larme au yeux: Uaah...pas ca arretre...n-non j'ai peur  
Sasuke: arretre de pleuré j'ai meme pas encore commencer  
Naruto ces griffe dans l'arbre: re-retire toi,,, pourquoi...pourquoi est tu venu me chercher? a l'évidence tu ne manque pas de partenaire sexuels. est-ce seulement a cause de la pleine lune que tu me desire...je ne veux pas...etre le seule a avoir des sentiments

Sasuke soupira avant d'aller embrasser Naruto avec douceur faissent rougire naruto qui ferma les yeux de peur de voir Sasuke en colère

Sasuke: sais-tu au moin combien de personne j'ai du repousser et combien d'effort j'ai du dépenser pour te retrouver?  
Naruto: mmmh...  
Sasuke: toujour a parler d'amour a sense unique espece d'idiot...moi aussi j'ai envie de le faire avec la personne que j'aime  
Naruto figer: menteur  
Sasuke:*toujout a dire ca*je ne te mens pas  
Naruto*Sasuke a les meme sentiment que moi a mon egard*  
Sasuke: alors?  
Naruto: hein?  
Sasuke: es ce que tu m'aimes?  
Naruto Halètent: heum*Sasuke et moi nous nous aimons*

voyant que la reponseserais trop longue il dit:

Sasuke penetre Naruto: laisse moi le demandera ton corp  
Naruto ramenant les main a son corp ce qui laissa des marque de griffe sur l'arbre: ah!

Sasuke placa Naruto sur lui le tennent par les hanches pour continuer la penetraction

Naruto: ah!..mmh!...Sasuke  
Sasuke: *hé...c'est tout a coup devenu plus etroit*uwah oi, Naru  
Naruto: ha!...*mais que...mes hanches bougent toutes seuls*  
Sasuke: hé arretre, ralentis  
Naruto: Aaah! je peux pas c'est trop bonmetces main sur les épaule de Sasuke ce raprochant  
Sasuke: je vais jouir  
Naruto: moi aussi  
Sasuke:*il c'est vraiment transformer en renard en chaleur*  
Naruto: nnng! Sasuke...tellement...chaud

Naruto jouis sur le torce de Sasuke

Sasuke: je vien aussi  
Naruto continuient ces va en viens: ah!...haah!...joui en moi

Sasuke ne ce le fis pas dire deux fois et joui en Naruto qui regeta sa tete en n'arrière,une fois Sasuke sorti, Naruto resta assi parterre acoter a l'arbre parcouru de frisson et halètent

Sasuke s'approcha de Naruto: pourquoi a tu si soudainement  
Naruto: parce que j'ai compris que tu ne me mentais pas  
Sasuke caresse le membre dresser du demi-renard: ca au moin ca me fais plaisir...mais peu importe il me semple que tu n'en n'a pas us asser...la nuit est encore longue...je vais te faire l'amour jusqu'a ce que le soleil ne ce lève...alors prépare-toi  
Naruto: *menteur*

durant toute le soirée on pouvais entendre les gémissement de Naruoto sortire de la foret  
au petit matin

Naruto étais plaquer contre un arbre avec Sasuke qui le penetrais sous leurs forme humaine avec toute la vigoeur qu'il avais lorsqu'il etais demi-loup

FIN


End file.
